


The Best Kind of Sleep

by jqueen17



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, planes and cuddling, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqueen17/pseuds/jqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: A fic in which Dan severely hates flying on a plane, more than usual, because all he wants to do is cuddle with Phil. Is that too much to ask?</p>
<p>Warnings: None other than one or two swear words and fluff!</p>
<p>Length: 1220, my shortest yet lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anon #1 on tumblr who requested a fic in which Dan really wants to cuddle with Phil after a long plane ride. It’s short, it’s sweet, and it’s fluffy-I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, and this is one of three short fluffy fics I will be posting over the course of this week:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan

The stupidest thing on this miserable planet was planes and anything associated with them. I could say that with definitive finality as Phil and I boarded our flight to Australia, dragging our carry-ons behind us and dreading this entire flight throughout the entire process.

It wasn’t that either of us were too terrified of flying (I was more so than Phil), it was just that it was a twenty-hour-long trip in an uncomfortable and unpleasant environment, especially for tall, long-legged people. We knew that before hand, of course, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to be a grouch about it anyway.

“I’m tired,” I complained about four hours in, crossing my arms and staring at Phil until he acknowledged my statement.

“So go to sleep; here, you can have my pillow.” Phil sat it in my lap, going back to reading his book.

“I can’t, I’m cold.”

Sighing, Phil handed me his blanket as well, giving me a pointed look before looking back down at the novel, which was something by Stephen King. I let him read in peace for as long as I could before shifting around in my seat, pressing my back against the window and stretching my legs out past Phil’s on the floor.

I must have looked quite a bit uncomfortable, as Phil sighed again and sat the book down, grabbing my legs and hoisting them up onto his thighs.

“Better?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled in response, closing my eyes and managing to doze off, the warmth of Phil’s legs pressed against mine helping more than the blanket or the pillow.

 

I must’ve slept for around three hours, because I was groggy and feeling pissy when I woke up, my legs cramped and my neck stiff and my eyelids heavy. This type of sleep was the worse-the kind where you fall asleep for just long enough to ruin your day, but not to actually get any rest.

“How many fucking hours do we have left?” I snapped, startling Phil out of his own nap.

“Close to… sixteenish?” Phil mumbled, squinting at the time on his phone. I groaned, loud enough to attract the attention of quite a few people sitting around us, but I didn’t really care. I was cranky and impatient and just wanted to lay down in an actual bed with Phil. Hell, cuddling with Phil right now would be great, now that I thought about it. Might make this entire plane ride a lot more enjoyable.

But that idea was quickly shattered as three girls walked up to our seats, smiling and giggling and staring intently at my legs on Phil’s lap. I immediately sat up straight, planting my feet on the floor before they could take any pictures.

Phil and I spoke to them for awhile, signing a few things and taking a few awkward selfies before they finally returned to their seats. I tried to pass the time faster by doing a bunch of things-watching a movie, reading over Phil’s shoulder, playing games on my phone-but only two hours had passed and I was bored.

“Phiiiiillllll,” I whined, making his lips twitch with a repressed smile.

“Look, here’s a plan-take some sleeping medicine, edit your internet support group video, and sleep until we get there, yeah?”

I rolled my eyes at his good idea, taking a heavy dose of whatever we had packed in our carry-on and plugging my camera’s memory card into Phil’s laptop, as my new one didn’t have a port that it would fit it. I edited my video for about an hour before the medicine kicked in, and that, combined with the recent darkness of the plane, caused me to fall asleep faster than I had planned. I didn’t even close the laptop, falling into a deep slumber before I could even process the thought.

I loved sleeping medication.

 

When I woke up this time, things were different. For one thing, I felt fully rested, which meant I must have slept for at least eight hours. I liked this kind of sleep-when you fall asleep hard and unexpectedly, sleep through the night perfectly, and wake up actually feeling refreshed for once. And Phil was awake this time, immediately starting to laugh when he met my eyes.

“Hey sleepyhead. Nice bedhead,” he snickered, running a hand quickly through my hobbit hair and sending shivers down my back.

“Thanks, I styled it just for you,” I said softly, smiling when Phil stuck his tongue between his teeth as he laughed at me. He looked so freaking adorable that I could barely stand not being able to get close to him on this plane, since the fangirls were lurking and we couldn’t risk it just yet.

“How many hours until I get to cuddle with you?” I asked, very seriously. Phil still laughed, slipping his hand under the two blankets that shielded the space between our seats and lacing his fingers with mine, unseen by anyone.

“One.”

I grinned, absolutely okay with that number.

 

It took a long time to get off the plane and through customs and baggage claim, and to find our tour people, and to drive to the hotel we were staying at. I was very impatient, since we had to have at least a semblance of formality and not sit in each other’s laps in the taxi, but we finally made it to the hotel just as the sun went down behind the clouds.

As soon as we had locked the door and unpacked our stuff for the night, I basically tackled Phil, shifting on the bed to where my head was on his chest and his arms were around me. He picked something on the TV for us to watch as I wrapped my legs around his and snuggled my head against him, making him giggle.

“Comfortable yet?” Phil asked playfully, messing with my hair and making me want to go to sleep again. Jet lag combined with cuddling with Phil Lester was a very sleep-worthy situation, that was for sure.

“Mmhmm,” I responded, gasping a little when I felt Phil’s hands move to my neck.

“Shh, you don’t have to move; I’m giving you a cuddle-massage.” Pressing his fingers gently against the knots that had accumulated in my neck and shoulders, Phil began working them out, being very sensitive and delicate to work with my hyper-sensitive neck. I appreciated that a lot, and was almost asleep when he started giggling to himself, jostling my head with his deep laughs.

“What’s so funny?” I mumbled, knowing what it was but giving him the benefit of the doubt, like I always did.

“Cussage. Cuddle-massage. Or maddle, which is even funnier.”

“You are an absolute spork and I love you. Now let me sleep in peace.”

Getting his giggles under control, Phil kissed the top of my head, whispering, “I love you too, bear. Get some sleep.”

And I did, and not just any sleep-my favourite type of sleep. The kind where you feel yourself falling asleep, comfortable and warm and next to someone you love. The kind where you know you’ll have good dreams, and wake up happy, and fall asleep happy. It was a happy sleep; it came gradually and expected.

It was the best kind of sleep to me.


End file.
